


Kill Billie

by wildglitterwolf



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: Brandy origin, Cliff’s been crushing on Rick before he met him, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Just a lot of problematic shit, M/M, Pre-Canon, Probably also misogynistic, Rick being biphobic, Verbal Spousal Abuse, the boat scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildglitterwolf/pseuds/wildglitterwolf
Summary: Cliff’s been crushing on Rick years before he ever started working with him. Finally he gets his dream job of being the object of his affection’s stuntman. But the Cliff Rick first meets is not the same guy he’d be familiar with nine years down the line, and he learns firsthand who is to blame for that.
Relationships: Billie Booth/Cliff Booth, Cliff Booth/Rick Dalton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Kill Billie

**Author's Note:**

> So some reasons I wanted to tackle this. 1) Based on just that short scene with Billie and how she had no fear of Cliff made me wonder if Cliff was a victim of spousal abuse, and since a guy being the victim is still apparently a controversial idea and Cliff seems like someone who would never be one, I kinda wanted to explore it, and 2) Stucky being higher than Billie/Cliff in this fandom’s own listings bugged me. So.

Cliff Booth swiveled in the chair as the hair stylist felt they had exhausted the conversation long enough and had to personally go hunt down Rick Dalton, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He honestly couldn’t believe where he was right now; the past two years he had been sitting at home, watching _Bounty Law_ religiously every week, and now here he was. Rick Dalton’s new stunt double. He couldn’t believe he was going to meet Rick fucking Dalton.

Cliff also couldn’t believe it was the same guy who has been his secret crush for the past couple years but that’s definitely not something he was going to tell a guy he would hopefully be spending many years working with on a first meeting. Or ever, really. Now his wife, Billie, could, seeing as the only reason she put up with watching it with him was she went on about how handsome he was and how ‘that’s a man!’, because apparently Cliff was less manly than a fictional character who he knew wasn’t the one doing his own stunts.

Finally the door to the trailer opened and Cliff saw him, and shit, the man was more handsome in person. But then he realized that it was just him as the hair stylist wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

“Shit, sorry I-I’m late. Uh, oh shit, where’s Becky?”

“Went looking for you.”

“Ah well, she’ll figure it out sooner or later. I’m Rick Dalton, nice to meet you…?”

“Cliff. Cliff Booth.” Cliff took Rick’s extended hand and got a nice firm handshake in return. Strong. Confident. Maybe Billie had a point after all.

“Nice to meet you, Cliff. Thanks for jumping on board so quickly. Al took a nasty spill off a spooked horse and I hate to say, don’t fucking see him coming back anytime soon.”

“That’s unfortunate.”

“Yeah, for him. I’m guessing it’s a great opportunity for you, huh?” Rick asks with a playful slap to the shoulder. “I was told you’ve mostly just been a stuntman for background characters or guest stars. Well now you get to just be one guy, that guy being me. Have you seen the show?”

“Yeah.”

“Ah well, then you’ve seen the shit Jake Cahill goes through! Always a good couple stunts for you each episode. Maybe I can sway them to give you a few more.” Rick gives Cliff a wink.

“Yeah, sure.”

“You don’t seem to talk much, huh?”

“Sorry. Not used to it.”

“Oh yeah? Is that how stuntmen get treated usually? Just keep quiet until they are needed or some shit.”

“Pretty much.” Although Cliff could argue it was the same at home; Billie does all the talking, he just stays quiet and takes her crap since there’s no use arguing.

“Well I like to have a good relationship with my double. Al had a wife and kids so we didn’t get to hang out as much but we’d go out for a drink now and then to discuss how shit went that week. Be interested in keeping that tradition alive or you got a wife and kids to go home to as well.”

“Just the wife. But don’t think she’d miss me if I’m out. Actually might be jealous since she’s got a crush on you.”

“Well shit, you can say more than five words at once! And yeah, I get a lot of women coming up to me saying that’s the only reason they put up with the show while their husbands are watching.” Rick runs his hand over his hair as if he was trying to straighten it up for these said ladies.

“Bet the wife gets jealous.”

“Nah, no wife.”

“Girl at least?”

“N-no. I-I’m too b-busy to uh, to uh consider d-dating.”

Cliff noticed right away Rick’s cool demeanor seemed to slip away at the question as the stuttering he thought he heard when Rick first came in came back at full force. “Hey man, sorry I asked. Honestly, it’s not as cracked up as people make it out to be. Marriage, that is.”

“Why not? Everything alright at home?”

Shit, what a question for him to ask. Cliff had a laundry list of everything that wasn’t right at home. He’s known the guy for five minutes and he sure as hell wasn’t about to spill it all out at him this soon. Especially when at this point he’s already felt more comfortable around this guy than he has for years with his wife. Cliff almost let out a huge sigh of relief when the trailer door finally opened again.

“Damnit, Rick. I walked all over this lot looking for you.”

“Sorry, Becky. Well, let’s get this over with.”

About half an hour later, Rick came out with a touch up and Cliff came out with a matching cut.

“Well don’t you look handsome,” Rick said with a smile at Cliff, before realizing exactly how it must have sounded, “I-I-I mean, handsome because you look like me now.”

“Well, aren’t you a bit of a narcissist,” Cliff said with a chuckle.

“Hey, now.” Rick playfully slaps Cliff on the chest before pulling out his cigarette pack and offers Cliff one before getting out his lighter to light them both. “Ready for your first big day?”

Cliff took a long drag and blew out the smoke, eyes closed as he thought about how, in all reality, this has been going far better than he expected. And by expected, the worry that Rick would be a total asshole.

“Yeah. Ready.”

\---

When Cliff meant he expected Rick to be a total asshole, he meant asshole to everyone, including him. But as the weeks went on, Cliff started noticing that he himself was one of the rare exceptions. It wasn’t uncommon for him to hear a snide remark from crew or other actors that found him difficult to work with. He apparently wasn’t always like this but they told him that Rick’s ego just got progressively larger as the show got more popular until Rick Dalton got to the peak where he thought nothing could touch him.

Cliff knew better. He’s seen comrades in war who thought they were invincible get shot and die instantly in front of him. Nothing lasts forever, and he knew one day this would all come crashing down for Rick. But, for his employment sake, he hoped it wouldn’t be for a few more years.

Meanwhile at home, Billie had been pushing to meet Rick on set. Cliff wasn’t in the mood to be mixing home and work life but thought he’d leave it up to Rick if he wanted to meet a fan. And if he said no, then that would be the end of that.

God, he was praying he’d say ‘no’.

“So, uh… the wife is interested in meeting you some time.” Cliff just casually dropped the line one night while the two of them were out at Casa Vega. The joint was slowly becoming a regular for them ever since Rick decided they had the best margaritas in town.

“Oh, yeah? Well then bring her on by tomorrow, shit. Then she can see me and her husband in action since we got that big fight scene tomorrow.”

“Ah, she don’t care what I do as long as it brings home the bread. I’m sure she’d rather watch you look pretty up on that horse in person than anything I have to do.”

“Well hell, if I was your wife I’d certainly take more interest in what you did.”

“Oh you would, huh?”

“Fuck yeah. What you stuntmen do, shit, it’s incredible. Like I got bucked off a horse once and shit, I sure as hell wouldn’t try to do it on purpose. You guys do, and I-I-I really appreciate it.”

“‘Course. Don’t wanna damage that pretty face of yours.” Cliff didn’t realize what he was doing until it was too late and his hand was on Rick’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb. Rick mustn’t have realized either since he allowed him to go on until he brought it to Cliff's attention.

“Woah, hey buddy, you, uh, y-you m-must have had one too m-m-many margaritas there, huh?”

“Hmm? Oh, shit-” Cliff quickly jerks his hand away as if he pressed it on a hot stove. “Sorry about that.”

“Ah, hey, I’ve done stupider shit while wasted. I-I-I can let that p-pass.”

“Right.”

\---

Rick was kinda regretting letting Cliff bring Billie five minutes into being alone with her. They both showed up at his trailer, Cliff essentially dropping her off like he’s dropping off a kid with his babysitter since he had to go to wardrobe, and now Rick was getting a pretty clear idea why Cliff didn’t talk much. Billie was loud, dictated the conversation, and seemed to lack the concept of personal space.

“Hey, uh, Billie? W-would you mind backing up a bit? I-I get kinda… k-kinda uncomfortable when people I don’t know get too close.”

“Oh please, surely I’m not the only woman who’s gotten this close to you.”

“No, I-I’ve had plenty of women on the streets come up and say ‘hi’ but I just like to not feel like I’m trapped in the corner.”

“Jake Cahill, scared of fucking little ‘ol me. Well that’s adorable.”

Rick was taken kinda aback by the swearing as he still tried to not swear around women personally. “I ain’t scared of ya.”

“Well Cliff sure fucking is. Can’t believe I married such a pussy of a man, won’t even fight with me over shit. Can’t stand up for his goddamn self.”

 _Wait. Who the fuck wants to fight with their spouse?_ “Uh, maybe he’s just trying not to out of respect? You being a lady and all.” _Or are you a lady? I’m starting to wonder._

“If he wanted respect he’d get a more respectable job. My friends, their husbands have careers you could be proud to say you’re married to. Like being a fucking doctor. Do you know what it’s like? They tell me they’re married to a fucking doctor and I have to tell them my husband throws himself off buildings and horses for a living.”

Rick’s mind was going all over the place. You call your man a pussy for not fighting with you yet his actual job is risking his life, not to mention, he risked his life in a fucking war? Nothing about this made the least bit of sense. “A-and he does a damn good job so I-I don’t have to hurt myself. Definitely not a pussy, Billie.”

“So guess that makes you one since you can’t do your own stunts? I mean goddamn how much they paying you to look pretty and I can barely afford anything nice with the check he’s bringing home? Cliff could look damn well pretty, seeing as pretty much that and the sex were the only things keeping me interested.”

Rick was going to kill Cliff for leaving him alone with her at this point. “Now hold on, if something happens to me, then there is no show. No show, no one gets paid. So if it’s a stunt I can’t do then I need him to do it. And he’s damn good at his job, Billie. Real good. Best double I’ve had. And if you j-”

The knock on the door was something Rick didn’t know how grateful he was for as it probably stopped him from saying something really stupid. “Mr. Dalton. Ready for you on set.”

“Alright. Thanks, Jim. Could you take Mrs. Booth down to Cliff’s trailer?”

“Sure thing.”

Rick quickly escorts Billie out and waves them off, hoping to make enough distance between them before Jim could give him a death glare once he gets a full taste of Billie Booth.

\---

Usually if Cliff was working that day they would have lunch together down in Rick’s trailer, something Cliff eventually learned wasn’t something Rick did with the last stuntman. And sure, Rick concluded halfway through lunch Cliff was probably just having it with Billie, or maybe Cliff knew he kinda fucked up leaving her alone with him and wasn’t gonna drop her on him again.

“What a fucking piece of work, that woman,” Rick mutters to himself as he shoves his empty plate aside and gets out his after meal cigarette. Honestly, Rick had no clue why Cliff put up with that shit, but then again, maybe she’s not as blunt with Cliff as she was with Rick earlier. Either way, he couldn’t help feel sorry for Cliff. _If I was his wife…_

“Shit, Rick. What are you fucking thinking? If you were his wife, goddamn…” Rick laughs at himself before suddenly getting quiet and serious, almost as if he knew someone heard even though no one was around. “You sound like a fucking faggot, thinking like that.”

Rick decided being alone and talking to himself wasn’t going to help him mentally when he had the big fight scene in a few. Cliff would be doing most of the fighting, of course, but he’s gonna have to be there for the “look pretty” shots, he could hear Billie say. He decides maybe Cliff could use the break from his wife and heads down to Cliff’s trailer to collect him.

Unfortunately he wasn’t even particularly close when he could hear what was unmistakable Billie going off, and it didn’t sound pleasant either. Rick was doing his damndest not to eavesdrop, and he assumed since she hadn’t stopped that neither of them noticed he had walked into the vicinity. But once he was certain he heard ‘pussy’ clearly out of all the words he was trying to block, he panicked and hid around the back of the trailer, not wanting either of them to see him to know he probably heard that.

 _Shit, Rick. What the fuck are you doing, hiding like you just saw a murder or some shit?_

Finally, Rick heard the door burst open and then slam shut, and he carefully peeked around the corner to see Cliff’s backside heading towards set. He clearly couldn’t run to catch up with him so he takes the long way around the backside and makes it look like he’s coming from the direction of his own trailer.

“H-hey p-partner. Missed having lunch with you.” _Missed having lunch with you? What are you, Dalton? A fucking schoolgirl?_

“Yeah, well figured you didn’t want Billie around.”

“Nah, i-it’s alright. We got on fine.”

“I see.”

_Shit, did she repeat their whole conversation to him earlier? Did she fucking twist his words to make it seem he was on her side?Shit, shit, shiiiiit._ “So uh, you ready for your big scene?” 

“Yeah.”

“Well, uh, good luck.”

Rick could feel how uncomfortable things were getting between them so he felt it was best to just end it how and get ready for the scene. It was going to be a confrontation in a bar with a couple of outlaws he was trying to collect a bounty on: say a couple wise-cracks, get an up-close shot, and then let Cliff take over from there. Rick was relieved he wasn’t distracted enough to forget his lines as he managed to do it all in one take before stepping aside for Cliff to take his place.

Now Rick had observed Cliff enough by this point to know when he’s loose enough and ready to properly do a stunt. But Cliff’s stance this time look tight and on the defense, almost as if he was about to really-

“FUCK!”

“CUT! CUT!”

“You fucking prick! Think you goddamn broke my jaw!”

Cliff just stood there unmoving, almost as if he was unable to comprehend what he just did for a good while before it all suddenly hit him. “Oh shit, Jerry. I’m sorry, man. I don’t know what got into me.”

“The fuck, you were way off on that one, shit. Goddamnit.”

Rick knew this was going to delay production until Jerry’s jaw got looked at properly so the rest of the crew was dismissed and told to regroup in about a half hour. But he didn’t want Cliff taking his break back with Billie, because shit, he could already hear her berating him for what he did.

“Hey, uh, Cliff? Wh-why don’t you come back t-to my trailer, alright?”

“Yeah. Yeah, alright.”

There was a guilt etched in Cliff’s face that confirmed for Rick that Cliff truly didn’t mean to do this, and that made Rick feel better about the whole situation, if that’s possible. Rick let Cliff stay silent as they made their way to Rick’s trailer and ushered him. 

“Yeah, thought you could use a break from the wife. I mean, shit. She’s a fucking handful, buddy. Don’t know how the fuck you put up with that. I mean, if my girl called me a fucking pussy, I’d tell her to fuck right off. Especially you, shit, you’ve done so much for this fucking country, and hell even for me being my stunt double and all. I mean, shit, I can’t believe- Cliff?”

Rick had been so absorbed in his speech that he only just turned around to see Cliff leaning against the closed door, slightly shaking with wet eyes where tears were clearly threatening to fall.

“Cliff? Wh-what’s wrong?”

Cliff could only muster a head shake as the look on his face made it seems like he was clearly wrestling with some internal issues.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“You don’t want to hear about my shit.”

“Hey, I-I don’t mind. You look like you could use a friendly ear. What’s troubling you?”

“You’re gonna think less of me, man.”

“I won’t. I-I swear.”

Cliff could sense Rick wasn’t gonna let him leave without spilling. He blinks his eyes until all the tears that were pooling are flushed out so he doesn’t have to worry about them showing later. “I feel fucking trapped, man. By my own wife. What kind of man feels trapped by his own wife?”

“Uh. Trapped how?”

“Shit, I don’t know. Like I don’t get a say in anything? My opinion doesn’t matter? I’m just supposed to provide a roof and food and that’s all I’m good for.”

“Did you ever love her?”

Cliff looks up at the ceiling as if he’s trying to sort through his mind trying to find a time he did. “I don’t know, man. I can’t recall.”

“How the fuck did you end up married then?”

“She told me she was pregnant.”

“Shit. I didn’t know you had a kid.”

“I don’t.”

“So what… abortion? Miscariage? Shit, I’m sorry if that’s the last one, fuck. My aunt had one and she wasn’t the same since.”

“I don’t know.”

“The hell you mean you don’t know?”

Cliff stood there in silence for a good few seconds before he slid down the door to the ground and just broke down crying. Rick had never seen him like this before. Hell, he’s never seen another guy like this before. He’s been like this a few times himself before he finally got famous but he always just assumed it was because he was weak.

“Uh… shit, Cliff? Shit, g-g-get over to the couch at least, alright? Come one, up you go.” Rick tries his best to lift a dead weight Cliff until Cliff finally helps out and works on pushing himself up. They get over to the couch and Rick tries his best to sit them both down without being too awkward and the best he could do was have Cliff only half leaning on him.

Rick really wanted Cliff to finish his story, and shit, if it was anyone else he’d probably keep pushing. But for once he was going to be selfless and just let Cliff tell him on his own time. Besides, he assumed pestering Cliff for more info is something Billie would do and Rick Dalton was definitely not going to be Billie Booth.

\---

“So I get back from Korea and shit, what the fuck am I gonna do, right? I mean, I was a total wreck when I got back from Europe in ‘45. Got into trouble. Realized the skills I learned in the war weren’t meant for everyday civilized so when Korea called I was like ‘Sign me the fuck up’ because at least I knew what to do with myself. Luckily I met a guy who saw what I could do in battle and said Hollywood could use a guy like me in stunt work. So I just thought, well, what the fuck else do I got to lose, right? Moved out here, used the contacts the guy gave me and got in the swing of things. Wasn’t making actor level money but it was enough to live comfortably by myself as I don’t need much. But I couldn’t help watching all my peers start to settle down and popping out kids that I felt maybe that’s what I was missing.”

“And that’s when y-you met Billie?”

“Yeah, but I sure wasn’t looking. Like I met her in a bar, spilled to her that I worked in Hollywood and she probably fucking thought that that meant I was loaded or could put her in touch with higher ups or some shit. I don’t know. But after a couple nights of no-strings-attached fucking, she calls me up, tells me she’s pregnant, and well, shotgun wedding a week later.”

“Just like that? Fuck.”

“Look. I wasn’t a catch by any means. Hell, she was wild enough to be on my level that I thought that’s probably the best I can do. And with a kid on the way, I thought that’s all I’m gonna need in life, right?”

“So… what happened? To the kid?”

Rick quickly pushes the beer bottle to his lips as if he needed to prepare for Cliff to break down again and make it look like to the other patrons in the dimly lit bar that he wasn’t the one making this other man cry. But Cliff had prepared before coming tonight that he was going to have to spill tonight instead of being suddenly put on the spot.

“Well. She said she tripped and fell and that’s what did it. Mind you, she did this when I was out of town for the weekend, and she was five months ‘along’ with no real physical change since I met her or after it happened.”

“Fuck. You think she lied?”

Cliff just shrugs and takes a deep breath. “Like I said. She knew I worked in Hollywood, thought that automatically meant living in luxury, and thought of a way to weasel in. Well, jokes on her, I guess. I ain’t worth shit.”

“Cliff…”

“I was really looking forward to being a dad, man. Guess that shit wasn’t meant to be.”

Cliff hastily pulled out his wallet, tossed a few bucks on the counter to cover his tab and gets up to make his way out before he lost it again. Rick debates on if he should stop him or not but decides on the latter. He got what he came for but shit, it definitely didn’t make him feel any better.

\---

“Hey, you still have that boat you’re leasing?”

“Yeah, sure do!”

“Well Billie has been hinting to go boating for weeks and I can’t really afford to rent one. Could I possibly borrow yours?”

“Yeah, sure! Want me to come along?”

“Man, I can’t really put you through that shit again…”

“Shit, I’ll still come. Not letting you alone with her on the sea that fucking long.”

\---

Cliff had packed all the gear he needed, which was pretty much just the fishing equipment he was renting and booze. Lots and lots of booze.

Rick was insistent on coming on board with them but Cliff has persuaded him not too. At least, he fucking hope he did. But when he arrived at the marina and saw Rick’s car nowhere in sight he assumed that was the end of it.

That is, until he got on board and found Rick passed out in tiny bedroom. Thankfully, Billie was too busy getting set up on deck to come down below and snoop around. Cliff quietly shut the door, went to go find the key where Rick said he had it hidden, and went off to get this baby out to sea.

In all honesty, Cliff could tell the weather was gonna be shit today. But Billie insisted even though he warned her, and he knows she’s just gonna bitch about it later and maybe try to find a way to blame it on him. The water was a bit rough as well so he might even have to reconsider swimming in it later. Or shit, just have the ocean take him. That could also work.

Finally, Cliff was far enough off shore to where he thinks he could strike a decent haul if he decides to go in and shut off the engine and goes to check on Billie. 

“God, this weather is fucking shit.”

“That’s what I warned you about yesterday.”

“Well you didn’t do a great job at it. Fetch me a Bloody Mary, at least. Might as well make the best of this waste of a day.”

Cliff’s eyes widen as if it would help him keep his shit together until the internal steam blows off. He heads to the bar downstairs where he knows Rick would keep it fully stocked.

Rick... also had apparently stocked himself behind the bar.

“Hey, man. What the hell?”

“Told you. I-I-I didn’t want you alone out here with her. So I took a cab and crashed here last night.”

Cliff sighs and shakes his head. “Well, why don’t you just stay down here, alright? Don’t need you mingling with her right now.”

“Scout’s honor. I’ll stay r-r-right here and work the bar.”

“And if she comes down you hide. Bloody Mary, please.”

If acting doesn’t work out, Cliff always thought Rick would make a decent mixologist. Cliff didn’t think there was a drink Rick couldn’t make off the top of his head.

Cliff takes the drink back up to Billie, who was still applying Tanya Tanning Butter despite the lack of sun being out. 

“So you gonna fucking fish or what?”

“Water still looks rough. Might wait an hour or so and see if it clears up.”

“Aww, afraid you’re gonna drown or some shit? The big bad stuntman, thought you weren’t afraid of anything.”

Cliff could waste his breath arguing that even stunts require safety measures but even that wasn’t worth his time. “I’ll be below. Holler if you need a refill since I know you will be.”

When Cliff heads back downstairs he finds Rick back in his room, reading a book. “Hey, I’m back.”

Rick peeks his eyes over the edge of the top of the book before smacking it down on his chest. “Well I just knew you’d be.”

\---

This was the weirdest boating trip Cliff had ever been on. Billie never bothered to get out of the chair and just took Cliff up on his offer to just serve her drinks, calling about maybe every half hour or so. Meanwhile, he was sitting on the tiny cabin bed, legs crossed and playing poker with his co-worker who was like this weird secret he was keeping down here since they had to whisper the whole time.

“Moment of truth. What do you got?”

“Jack shit.”

“Full house beats ‘jack shit’.” Rick tosses down his hand, grinning as if this was his greatest accomplishment. “Let’s see, I’ve now won seven of nine times, that right?”

‘Yeah, sure. Haven’t kept track.” Cliff looks down at his watch realizing he hasn’t kept track of time either and sees they’ve been out to sea for nearly four hours. “Hey, I’m gonna go check water conditions seeing as that’s why I’m out here. Could you make another Bloody Mary before I go since it’s about time she’ll need to be fed again.”

Billie probably shouldn’t be having anymore seeing as her lips were starting to get more loose each time Cliff went up there.

“Is the water good for you now? Might as fucking well since this shit isn’t going to be getting any better.”

The water wasn’t great, at least in terms he’d advise anyone else not to go in, but he was confident it was down enough where he’d be alright and decided to go get dressed.

“My. Don’t you look… well, i-it’s a look.”

“Oh, is it?” Cliff smirks and turns around showing off his orange suit, arms outstretched so Rick gets a full view. “Don’t know if orange is my color.”

“Yeah. I think it’s not.”

“Well, wish me luck…”

“With the fish or her?”

Rick wasn’t joking; he knows he’s made her about eight drinks and he goddamn knows what he’s like when he’s had eight drinks. And he could already hear Billie’s mouth running as he watched Cliff climb upstairs in that stupid orange suit and harpoon gun in hand.

But then something in Rick kinda made him lose it. Maybe it was hearing his best friend being called the “shittiest person” or “a fucking loser”, or maybe it was her goddamn cackle, but the next thing Rick knew he was up on that deck ready to defend his partner.

“Now just wait a fucking goddamn min-”

“Excuse me? What the fuck are you doing on this boat??”

“You mean the boat I’m fucking letting you borrow?”

“Well that’s no shock, I didn’t think this loser could actually afford to rent one. So what? You stowed away? Is that what you two have been doing down there? Making out like a couple of faggots?”

“Woah, woah, woah, I-I-I am n-n-not a-a-”

“Faggot.” 

Rick was seeing red. Literally, as the next thing he knew a wave of Bloody Mary splashed in his face. And without realizing it, he had lunged forward and shoved Billie overboard with a strength even he was surprised he had in him. He whispers ‘shit’ under his breath before rushing to the railing to look over only to just see Billie’s hat floating there and a deep red color from under the boat start to seep out.

“Oh… oh n-n-no FUCK!” WHAT DID I DO? CLIFF?? HELP??”

But Cliff just sat there, eyes wide as he tried to process what just happened as he had pretty much just tuned everything out, and only when he realized he didn’t hear Billie’s voice anymore did something seem wrong.

And then he laughed. And then that laughter turned into tears and Rick was pretty sure Cliff had just lost his fucking goddman mind.

“CLIFF? HELP, I DON’T SEE HER!”

“She’s gone. She’s fucking gone. She ain’t surviving that with how much booze was in her.”

“I-I-I’m going to prison. I’m going to fucking prison. My career is over.”

“No.”

“The fuck you mean ‘no’?”

“The weather, how much she had to drink, I mean, it can clearly come across as an accident.”

“I’m s-scared, Cliff.”

Cliff finally got out of his seat, looked over the edge of the boat to be sure there was no sign of her. And by how much blood there was now in the water, he was completely sure they wouldn’t be finding her in one piece.

“Shit. I’m really free, huh?”

“Cliff…”

“I owe you for this, Rick. I’ll be fucking loyal to you until the day I die. And if they come after you, I’ll take the fall. As far as we’re concerned, you’ve had nothing to do with this, alright? Absolutely nothing. Now… let’s get your face cleaned up, alright?”

\---

Rick had thought for a good few weeks they had gotten away with murder. Cliff stated what happened, said it was just him and Billie on board and it was just a horrible combination of too much alcohol and a bad rock of the boat. But then rumors started circulating and people were bringing it up that they did know the two of them had a strained relationship, Rick thinking Randy’s wife was the one starting it as she met with Billie a few times and she probably definitely spilled to her at some point. Finally, Rick got the call he’d been dreading.

“Hey, man. Can’t talk long but they took me in for questioning and opening an investigation.”

“Cliff, I’ll get you the best lawyer, a-alright? I ain’t letting them just lock you away like this.”

“Well, even if they do, I just wanted to say that… well. You’ve been the best fucking thing in my life since I met you. And I don’t know how I would have survived without your friendship.”

“Shit, Cliff. I-I feel the same.”

“Well that’s good. Anyways, time is up. Take care, partner.”

\---

Rick was fumbling with the piece of paper with the address to Cliff’s new place and the Thomas Guide Book in his lap reconfirming what he was seeing. “Well shit, girl. He really does live at the drive-in. How the hell does that make any sense?”

The small pit bull puppy in the backseat just yawned and went back to dozing to the sounds and vibrations of Rick’s car that sat idle outside the Van Nuys Drive-In. Finally Rick just shrugged to himself and made his way in, trying to find who would know where exactly Cliff would be.

Cliff’s trial thankfully didn’t last very long as there just wasn’t enough to prove it was him as the weather conditions did check out and there was no other evidence on the boat to show she was killed on board. But of course, that didn’t stop those from knowing how strained the relationship between the couple was to draw their only conclusion to what happened. And unfortunately for Cliff, those were his employers. It didn’t take long for Cliff to realize he wouldn’t be able to afford the apartment for much longer on what money he did have saved away, and quickly made the decision to downsize. Rick thought Cliff was kidding when he said he could survive easily just making it in a trailer, but when the manager directed Rick around back and he saw the trailers lined out back, he guessed Cliff was serious after all.

“Huh. That’s not his car,” Rick says to the puppy as he pulls up. “I mean, his car is there, but he doesn’t have two as far as I know. Oh, look at me, talking to a dog. Shit.”

Rick didn’t like the idea of Cliff being alone. Sure, he kept going on about he was finally free and would be fine but Rick remembered how lonely life was when he first moved out here. And while he was admittedly still lonely living alone, knowing Cliff was enough to get through it. But he still didn’t like the idea of Cliff living by himself while still getting over the whole thing, and not to mention, still felt guilty that Cliff took the blame. So why not give him company as a house-warmning gift in the form of a dog?

“Alright, girl. Stay. Staaaaay.” Rick didn’t really need to give commands seeing as the dog was still sleeping but he just did it because he felt it was the thing to do. He rolled down the window to give her some air before nervously going up to knock on Cliff’s door.

_Wait. The hell I got to be nervous about?_

Cliff didn’t answer right away so that did start to make Rick panic a little. He knocked again and resorted to shouting his name. And he just about got ready to do it again when the door opened slightly and Cliff’s head peeked out.

“Uh, hey. Thought you were coming by tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I-I-I know but I got you a surprise and I really wanted to give it to you now. Actually kinda have to since, uh… w-w-well I don’t know what I’m doing with her.”

Cliff cocks an eyebrow, both confused and intrigued, takes a quick glance inside towards the back of his trailer and sighs. “Yeah. Alright. Just make it quick.”

“I take it you… you, uh- g-g-got company?”

“Yeah.”

“Shit, I-I’m sorry. I guess you haven’t gotten any in awhile, huh?”

“Well not any that hasn’t ended in me being criticized for my performance, at least. Well, and in general, I guess.”

“I’m sure you’re a great performer… I-I-I mean, I’m sure you’re good a-at sex. Wait, hold on- this ain’t coming out right-”

Cliff gives a genuine smile and shakes his head. “Look man, it’s fine. Now why don’t you show me what it is you brought out for me or else I’m gonna head back in.”

Rick grins, almost close to grabbing Cliff’s hand and dragging him down with him if Cliff didn’t start heading towards the car himself. He tells Cliff to wait as he opens the door and pulls the puppy out. “Here she is! Thought you could use a new little lady in your life. Well, at least I did before I found out you had company.”

“Uh huh… right. And you think a dog is the answer to that?”

“What? Y-you d-don’t like her?”

Cliff rubs the back of his head, completely torn on the idea. “No, she’s a real beaut. Always wanted a pit.”

“I know, you told me. Hence why I got her.”

“And that Billie never let me have one or any dog.”

“And you also told me that.”

“But… I don’t know, man. A trailer ain’t enough room for a dog.”

“Shit, Cliff. You can bring her by my place now and then, I won’t mind. Just don’t like the idea of you sleeping here by your lonesome. But again, that was before I found out you-”

“Are you jealous or something?”

“Huh? Wh-what the fuck are y-you suggesting?”

Well Cliff knew well indeed what happened the last time someone tried to accuse Rick of having a preference in men, so he’d dare not say it. “Nothing. But you seem real hung up on me having company over.”

Rick huffs, realizing maybe he was indeed just jealous. But was it jealousy that he’d rather hang out with some woman he probably just met instead of his best friend or something more, he was not sure. “So you keeping her or not?”

“Well… kinda hard to say no to those, eyes, huh? Ah, alright you talked me into it. Come her, darlin’.” Cliff takes her out of Rick’s arms and gives her a smooch on the nose, to which a sloppy lick to the face was returned.”

“Aww, she likes you.”

“Yeah, now just gotta think of a-”

Cliff froze when he heard the trailer door open, his grip on the puppy tightening a little too much when he heard the voice coming from the entrance. “Cliff, honey, I’m gonna head off now- oh, hello there! Cliff didn’t tell me he was inviting another handsome man over.”

Rick didn’t know what to say other than the only one thing he could think of saying. “Cliff. That’s a guy.”

“I am indeed, honey. Oh, wait. Cliff? Is this that Rick fellow you were telling me about?”

Cliff couldn’t make eye contact with anyone at this point. All he wanted was for this to be over and over fast. “Yeah.”

“Ah, well, I’ll leave you two lovelies to it. Treat him well, Rick. He’s a good man.”

“I bought him a fucking dog!”

Cliff had to let out a chuckle that of course that was Rick’s reaction to such an awkward situation. “Bye, Jesse. And thanks.” He shifts the puppy over to one arm so he could wave to the other man driving off before taking a deep breath, knowing it was finally time for him to come clean. “So, uh… I mean. I get it if this makes you uncomfortable and you want to stop our partnership.”

“Did you just turn queer or something? When the fuck did this happen?”

“Nah, I’ve known I’ve been this way since the draft. But I also like women, I’m just shit at picking them.”

“You c-can’t like both, that’s not right.”

“So you telling me to pick a side? Can’t do that, man.”

“The hell not?”

“Because I’ve only ever been interested in one guy long term but I’d rather be with him over any woman I’ve been with.”

“Well I think- what’s his name? Jesse? Jesse likes you.”

“Not talking about Jesse.”

It takes a moment for Rick to catch on, although he had to be promoted by Cliff rolling his eyes for it to click into place. “Oh. Oh, uh… fuck, Cliff. I-I-I’m not-not-“

“Not a faggot. Yeah, you kinda made that overly clear.”

“I mean. I can’t be. N-not if I wanna be in movies.”

“So you are choosing not to be, is what I’m hearing.”

“Y-Yeah, sure.”

“But you would if you weren’t gonna be in movies.”

Rick rubs the back of his neck, trying to think of an answer but this response was good enough for Cliff.

“So we can stay friends? Or you afraid I’ll make you queer?”

“Well if you haven’t by now then you sure as hell won’t.”

“That’s sounds like a challenge.” Cliff again shifts the weight of the puppy until she’s on his shoulder and reaches to take Rick’s hand. “Queer now?”

“N-no.”

Cliff grins, relieved Rick didn’t pull away. Should he get more daring? Sure, why not?

“How about now?” Cliff whispers after giving him a kiss on the nose. Rick’s face flushed but he didn’t yell or shove Cliff away like the last couple of times Cliff made the mistake with a guy he thought swung his way.

“N-n-no, I-I’m normal.” 

“Fair enough. I waited this long.”

“The fuck does that mean.”

Cliff felt comfortable enough with Rick and how reasonable his responses were that he felt safe enough just spilling the truth. “Man. I had a crush on you long before we started working together. Reason I turned into _Bounty Law_ each week. Not for the amazing story or setting or any of that shit. It was for you.”

“So you mean, this whole fucking time, you were thinking about me in that way??”

“And I never once made an attempt to convert you or derail your life because of it. I can be a well-behaved boy.”

And then there was that smile. That playful, mischievous smile Rick never saw before when Billie was still alive but one he would get to know a lot more often for years to come. And holy shit, did Cliff suddenly look more handsome. It was like he wasn’t able to be himself all this time, but now that he was (and the fact Rick didn’t disown him for it and he wasn’t in prison on a murder charge) it looked like nothing could break this positive attitude he seemed to instantly develop. 

“Hey man, this pup is getting heavy. Why don’t you say we go inside and I can show you the place?”

“It’s gonna be a fucking quick tour.”

“Well I got some cheap brandy and all the time in the world. Don’t have to leave right away.”

And Rick didn’t leave right away. Hell, the sun was starting to set before he woke up from being completely wasted and passed out on the couch with the puppy on his chest. A weirdly adorable image, Cliff thought to himself. The puppy was licking Rick’s face and Rick was muttering something that sounded like ‘No, Cliff, get your own brandy, this one is mine’.

“Are you calling the dog ‘Brandy’ and you want her back?”

Rick’s only reply was a snore 

Cliff just smirks and nods to himself before taking a drink from his own glass. “Well, girl. I think he just named you.”

**Author's Note:**

> And 3) if the boat scene was in reference to Natalie Wood, I guess Rick would be Christopher Walken here


End file.
